They Would Remember Her Name
by Mera4eva
Summary: They would remember her name... The life story of one of our favorite ghosts / one shot


**This story is generally from one of the writers. I just filled in the holes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character, show, or song lyrics**

* * *

She was just a regular kid living in 1986. She was 17 years old. She went to Casper High, and was pretty smart. She wasn't ugly. In fact, she was very beautiful. She had goals like everyone else. So why did everyone pick on her? What was so wrong with her?

"Move it dipstick!"

Maybe it was because she was always the top of her class. It was actually "cool" to pick on the smart kid. Maybe it was because the other girls were jealous of her beauty. She was the Snow White to their Evil Queen's. Or maybe it was just because of her insane dreams. Become a rock star? Ha! Like that was ever going to happen! Not only was there a one-in-a-million chance of doing that, but there was no way she could even be talented enough. Everyone still wondered though. They had never actually heard her sing; she was always too shy. But that was one reason alone that her dreams were absurd. She couldn't even sing in front of her classmates!

So everyone made fun of the poor girl. She just tried to blend. She just tried to enjoy her life, but everyone else had other plans.

She wasn't sure whether or not she was dreaming when he asked her out. She was a very smart girl, and she didn't know whether to believe it. But she didn't want it to be untrue. She wanted it to be real, so she went against everything in her brain telling her otherwise. She accepted his proposal.

They were supposed to meet outside of the movies. She arrived at 6:57; just a few minutes early. She really hoped she didn't look desperate, but honestly she was really excited. Someone actually liked her!

He wasn't just anyone though. He was Ryan Lawson, the most popular guy in school. He was dreamy, athletic, and just about every girl in school wanted him. Yeah, he could use some tutoring when it came to subjects like math, science, and pretty much _all_ of them, but who cared? He actually liked her!

She checked the time. _7:00. Where is he?_ But she was just acting crazy. She was acting like one of those obsessed and controlling girlfriends. Only, she wasn't his girlfriend. At least not yet. It was stupid to start getting nervous just because he wasn't there as soon as the clock struck seven. She would have to wait just a few more minutes.

A few minutes soon became thirty minutes, but she kept an open mind. She was always optimistic. _His parents must be holding him back. He'll be here as soon as he can escape them._

As she looked around it seemed as though Amity Park was mocking her. It seemed as though the whole world was mocking her. She could now see couples everywhere. Here and there they were hugging, kissing, and holding hands. They were laughing at her. Only they weren't laughing at her; it was only in her mind.

Again she checked the clock and gasped as now she could see that it was 10:36. _He used me. It was a lie. He never really liked me. Oh, how could I be so stupid!_

"Ha! Lonely?" She looked up and saw one of the cheerleaders. The head cheerleader's best friend. Her satellite.

"It was just a dare you stupid little girl! And we always thought you were the smart one." The satellite sneered as she pointed to her left. "There's the guy you've been waiting all night for."

She looked as she could see him sucking face with the head cheerleader. She should have known it was just a trick.

"Aw! Aren't they so cute together?"

She started sobbing as she ran home. Once she got inside, she plopped down on her couch defeated. "Guess it's just a regular Friday night."

She stood up to go to the kitchen. She grabbed the popcorn and started up the stove. When she sat the popcorn on the stove, she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her guitar and her songbook. "I'm gonna make it someday. Then they'll be sorry."

* * *

_Yeah! Oohh!_

_It was September_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks you didn't call_

* * *

She could only cry as she continued to write her own song. Only the tears weren't out of sadness. She was pissed.

* * *

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life a losing game_

_But you should, you should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name_

* * *

How could he? How could they? That was the last straw! They were not going to get away with doing this to her ever again! Never.

And it looked as if they were never even going to get the chance. She was too wrapped up in her song to remember the popcorn she left on the stove.

* * *

_Your heart, your heart has mended_

_You're wrong, now bear the shame_

_Like pleasant dreams, in cold December_

* * *

She stared down at the finished product of her song, and smiled. Maybe she would sing it to everyone. Finally give every one a piece of her mind.

_Yawn._ The effects of the night were weighing on her. She was exhausted. She decided to skip the whole showering, brushing teeth, and then pajamas routine just for the night. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Nothing but ashes remain…_

* * *

Poor Amber McLain forgot about the popcorn. She had neglected to turn off the stove before she drifted into sleep. And now the flames were peaking through her bedroom door. They came closer and closer until…

* * *

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

And the next morning, as they watched the news everyone knew they would remember her name. The cheerleaders, the jocks, and everyone else who had always picked on her; they would always remember.

* * *

Many years later the adults who were once those sorry teens watched as their children watched Ember McLain on TV, a rock star who all the teens were obsessed with. They couldn't help but notice that this Ember looked strikingly similar to the Amber they once ridiculed. It was also pretty eerie how much their names sounded alike. _Amber _McLain. _Ember _McLain. It didn't really help the fact that Ember looked somewhat…ghostly. Maybe that's why the adults of Amity Park didn't want their kids listening to Ember McLain. Maybe Ember reminded them of the wrong they once did to poor little Amber. As much as they tried to ignore it, they couldn't escape the feeling that Ember and Amber were one and the same.


End file.
